Kagome at Academy
by Bloom Stella vampire firestar
Summary: Kagome is at Cross Academy to learn from her uncle and gets someone on the process. something happens at the school and Kagome has to figure it out. Kagome has to help Kaname kill someone and with other things as well. i adopted this from Burakkurozu and i hope you guys enjoy this. :)


_Hi guys bloom s. vampire firestar here i adopted kagome at acedemy from Burakkurozu and this will be my verson of kagome at acedemy so yea and i hope you guys enjoy and if you guys want me to put your oc's in here pm i well more then welcome to put your oc's in this story now onto the story._

 **Chapter: 1**

 **in a large white mansion, a woman is glaring at a man sitting in front of her. She has knee-length midnight hair with silver highlights and deep blue eyes, that would rival the deepest sea, with a golden rim around them. she has pale skin that is not sickly pale and is around 5'4". She is wearing a deep blue t-shirt that says" I may be CUTE, but I BITE!" and black skinny jeans with knee high leather black boots. The man in front of her has silver hair that reaches his knees in a high ponytail and golden eyes. He is wearing a grey suit and a white tie. He is around 6'8." The room around them looks like a plain office. The floor is covered with beige carpeting and the walls are painted peach. The desk is dark mahogany and is covered with normal office materials. The chair the man is sitting in is black and very cushioned. The woman is sitting in a chair that is deep gold and is leather. There is a second one of this chairs in front of the desk. The man has a indigo crescent moon is facing the right of his forehead and two maroon jagged stripes on each cheek bone. The woman has a slightly fainter indigo crescent moon on the junction of her neck. The woman's name is kagome Higarishi-Taisho and the man's name is sesshomaru Tisho.**

 **" Brother, must i go to uncle's? He known to be eccentric, he is kinda strange," asks kagome, shuddering.**

 **"Sister, I have taught you all that I can teach you, so has your human friends; slayer and monk. It is time for your uncle to teach you what he knows, no matter what his personality is," says sesshomaru, eyes softening greatly at her discomfort.**

 **"Sesshomaru, uncle kain can only teach me to keep my sanity in check. His insanityhas given my cousin problems. Please, big brother, don't make me go there," pleads kagome, giving him sad eyes.**

 **" Kagome, your uncle is also an ex-vampire hunter. He can teach you things in cannot, that and keep a class in check." says sesshomaru, amusement dancing in his eyes.**

 **" I've been trained as a dog and fox demon, a demon slayer, a monk and a priestess. Do i need to learn to be a vampire hunter? more importantly, do vampires even exist? I know demons do because all the one i know are still alive, but vampires? asks kagome, looking confused.**

 **" Ask your uncle when you get there. I've arranged for you to leave tonight and arrive there early afternoon tomorrow," and your uncle told me that your father is a pureblood vampire and since your mother is his sister and is a miko and has a vampire gene that makes you a pureblood vampire but since your shippo's blood adopted mother and my blood adopted sister that makes you fox demon and dog demon and pureblood vampire," says sesshomaru, smirking at kagome's face.**

 **" WHAT WHY I thought my training ended last week!" and i'm a pureblood for three things vampire fox demon and dog demon, gets a look from sesshomaru," Very well, I should go to start packing. See you at dinner big brother," says kagome, standing up and leaving.**

 **"Kagome, while you are there, tey not to cause to much trouble. Cross believes in pacifism," says sesshomaru, watching kagome.**

 **"I'll try not to! uncle is weird when his angry! It gives people shivers. Wonder how life at Cross Academy is like?" asks kagome, to herself.**

 _well people that was chapter one and thank you_ _Burakkurozu for letting me adopt kagome at academy and i will see you guy till next time chapter 2 coming out soon_


End file.
